


【漫威X你】专属荡妇（7）

by kqqsy_001



Series: 【漫威x你】专属荡妇 [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi, 开车, 恋与漫威 - Freeform, 未成年慎入, 肉文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqqsy_001/pseuds/kqqsy_001
Summary: 全员黑化【极度ooc】预警！！！！设定只是为了【开车】！！！！！【三观不正】！【道德扭曲】！全是【黄色废料】！【未成年勿入】！！





	【漫威X你】专属荡妇（7）

1.  
你家也是租来的，所以火灾对你造成的危害并不大，你很快就搬进了新家，令人惊奇，这还是在Steve的帮助下找到的房源，不知道为什么他对你似乎有些不合时宜的“愧疚”，虽然你觉得正确的发展应该是被他们亡命天涯的追杀，不过最后还是无所畏惧地住进了这栋极其舒适的小独栋。

你有意无意忽略了Thor和他难缠的弟弟，直到Thor不知如何最终找到了你，并质问你为何搬家不给他留一个口信，才想起自己并没有正式向他提出分手。

“我们分手吧。”你小心地说，心里警惕着他接下来的反应。

然而他的反应远没有你想象中的那么激烈，你本以为以他向来张扬的神明骄傲，会无法忍受被人类女人率先抛弃，而忍不住大发脾气——所幸家里还没来得及购入什么值钱的东西。

他只是明显怔愣了三秒钟，面色变得有些阴沉，然后眨了眨眼，问：“为什么？”

答案太多了。

你无法忍受他像一个君王宠幸妃子一样隔三差五下凡洒下甘霖，即便你知道他只有你一个。

你无法忍受他把你当成女朋友，不能认清自己的炮友地位，他在和你交合的时候眼中的爱意，让本该只是单纯地通过打桩动作换来的快乐变了质。

你无法忍受他神明的体格，那会让你在接下来的三天都酸痛不已。

你还无法忍受你必须和他弟弟上床——在和他上床不久之后，因为他的弟弟嫉妒你夺去了他的注意力。

但这些答案没有一个能说出口的，你编造了谎言：“当然是因为我变心了，我认识了一位先生，他名叫Tony·Stark，十分浪漫，十分懂女人的心思，和你不一样，最重要的是，他还十分有钱。”你牢牢地盯着他，Thor认识Tony，两个人同是复仇者联盟的成员，还是朋友，因此他将不能进行过分的报复行为，而就算他愤怒地去找Tony对峙也没什么，Tony已经了解到她是一个什么样的女人了。

Tony是你最终选定的长期粮票，因为目前来看你们已经没有丝毫可能衍生出罗曼蒂克的情感关系，而且他的背景可以让你有机会接触到以后复仇者联盟的新成员。Bucky是备选粮票，可让他摒除对你的厌恶和你上第二次床需要花费一些功夫，本来Steve也应该在这份名单里面的，可他对你滥好心的愧疚之情让你有些迟疑，他会不会最后把愧疚之情误认为了喜欢。

你只要和英雄们做爱，可绝不和他们恋爱，绝不。

这个要求……应该没那么苛刻吧。

Thor没有暴怒没有震惊地接受了理由，他的表情都没怎么变，只是看起来有一点点不开心，这不太像他，超出认知的事情总会让人类感到恐惧，并不由自主地试探：“所以……我们就这样说定了？”

他点了点头，甚至扯出了一个僵硬的微笑：“我尊重你的选择，不过，有一个小要求。”

“什么要求？”你连忙问，并松了口气，只要你做到要求，他就必须遵守诺言安分守己了。

“我要你和我上最后一次床。”

你顿了顿，全当给自己挣一点外快，并不会损失多少：“成交。”

然后你们开始交媾。

Thor一向是疾风劲雨，无需技巧，只凭借着傲人的体格和尺寸，就能让你百站百败，但今天或许是因为他的心情变了，风格也变了。

他竟然开始用技巧，让你不得不求饶，比方说每次只插进去一半，让身体深处不甘地收缩着，然后在出乎意料的时刻猛地贯穿你，让你立即高潮，可却还是有些空洞的不满足。

他拔出来，把你转个面放在身上，自己则好整以暇地枕着双臂看着你，你无奈地坐在他腿上，握住他仰指朝天的巨无霸，掰开自己的花唇，费力地往里塞，可那足有鹅蛋大小的龟头滑不溜手，你的穴又太小，总是找不准方位。好不容易进去了，你还要自己动，动的好累，勾引出了痒意又不能消磨，你趴在他的胸膛上小声哀求让他帮帮你，可他只是看笑话似地告诉你如果累了休息一会再继续。你只好咬了咬牙又继续上下耸动屁股，另一只手伸下去揉着阴蒂自慰，好获取更多的快感。

此时Thor的可恶程度简直直逼他的弟弟Loki。

但你做梦也没有想到他其实就是Loki。

Thor像火山喷发一样撞开了门冲进了屋子，你再扭头去看还待在你身体里的人的脸时，那张脸已经变成了黑发绿眸秀致的青年，正跟他的哥哥对视，眼里闪烁着挑衅和兴奋的光芒：“brother，你来了。”

与Loki的镇定不同，Thor看起来好像下一秒就能爆炸，不不不，或许比爆炸更可怕，他似乎要召唤出巨大的雷柱把这个世界夷为平地，你已经看见他的双眼变成了噼里啪啦的亮蓝色，他的锤子握紧了——你打了个哆嗦。

他用几乎要把你胳膊拽断的力气扯离开Loki，紧密相接的下身分离，水挤了出来，有几滴溅到了他的手上。

“你！你们为什么要么做！”他怒吼着，声音听起来不能再愤怒，还有一点被背叛的忧伤，愤怒主要是对着他的弟弟。

Loki从床上站起来，他的肉棒还以90度角翘着，却能以一种无懈可击的优雅姿态面对这场闹剧，你不合时宜地想到这是自己第一次看到他的裸体，颀长精瘦，不容小觑。

“你为什么要假扮我欺骗安比？！”Thor的手掐上了他弟弟的脖子，可Loki没有丝毫畏惧，将视线落在了你身上：“噢，我亲爱的哥哥，我愚蠢的哥哥，你还以为是我欺骗了这个女人？不，你错了，这只是一点小小的情趣而已，我和她上过好多次床了，而且都是以自己的样貌，我可没骗她。”

“他说的是真的吗？！”Thor几欲杀人的暴怒眼神转向了你，你缩了缩身子，在极度的恐惧下，你勉强自己编出合理的谎言，可还没说出口，你的大脑就变得恍惚起来，是Loki给你下了幻咒。

你眼神呆滞，慢条斯理地说出了所有真相，你来自异世，为了活命必须取得男人的精液，目前你不仅有和Loki上过床，还有你和Peter的，你和Tony的，你和Steve的，你和Bucky的，以及你计划的和其他指定对象的……在Loki的要求下，你甚至把过程和感受都说了出来……

“前天Tony还和我在轮船上做爱，他的鸡巴没有你们的大，可他的技巧真的好棒，操的我好爽，他还用了很多道具……”

Loki观察到，Thor如今全身上下都笼罩了一种之前从未有过的气息，如同海底之下的水压，氧气被抽丝剥茧，而这种气息向来是自己熟悉的，却好像永远跟哥哥这样光明正直的正统神明无缘似的，如今他终于有幸看到他哥哥这幅样子了，这幅……坏掉的样子。Loki兴奋地快要当场射出来了。

 

2.

你清醒过来的时候，正在被Thor压着做爱，不是压在床上，而是落地窗上，窗帘大大的拉开，你的双乳贴在冰凉的玻璃上摩擦，惊恐地瞪大了眼——从外面能清楚地看到里面的情形，而已经有一个行人停步了——那人甚至掏出了手机，想要照相！

“不要！！求求你们，不要，放了我，我知道错了！！”Thor如今已经不把你当成恋爱对象看了，他只把你看作一个性爱玩具，自然不会给予任何尊重。

你嘶鸣着，扭动着屁股挣扎，可只是让Thor入的更深，他没有说话，从玻璃的反射来看，也没有丝毫表情波动，唯有厚重阴沉的乌云，而双眼就像黑夜那样不可见底。你哭着捂住了自己的脸。

“哎呀，哭什么啊，这不正是你想要的吗？”另一个声音传过来，是Loki，他轻轻拍了拍Thor的肩膀，他就十分顺从地把你从窗户边抱起，一边走一边撞着。

Loki饶有兴味地欣赏：“看来这是你的拿手绝活，哥哥，那个路人没有错，真应该把这画面照下来，不，录下来。”

Thor没有异议。于是Loki拿起你的手机，开始录像，你尖叫起来，然后被施以闭嘴的法术，只能眼睁睁看着那闪烁着亮点的摄像头冷漠地看着你，被Thor大掰成M型，私处不可思议地扩张，拔出，媚肉被带出，捅回，耻毛全部被打湿，黏在阴唇上。

“真是神奇……”Loki痴迷地注视着，“中庭的蝼蚁能创造出这样的科技，如此清晰！而蝼蚁本身也如此有韧性，居然能够承受神明的力量。”

“你也来。”或许是Thor觉得只有自己一个人不太公平，开口邀请他的兄弟加入，Loki欣然同意，然后他插进了你的后穴。他甚至影分身出了更多的Loki和Thor，将你包裹在其中，你只感觉自己全身上下每一寸皮肤都被一双手掌控着，抚摸着，揉捏着，偏偏呻吟尖叫不出来，泪水滑进嘴巴里——或许这对你的嗓子有好处，不然你真的可能会把自己叫哑。

如果有人把这幅场景画下来，那么成品将诡异地具有两种迥然不同的特性，既淫乱邪恶的像是恶魔的乱交，又神圣美丽的像处女的献祭。

3.

“你不是需要男人的精液么？那么好好夹着，不要浪费一滴一毫。”Thor恨恨地说着。

Loki加以补充：“不然我们不介意委身当塞子，替你牢牢堵住。”

4.

你被Thor，Loki两兄弟囚禁了，字面意思。

脖子上挂着锁拷不能出门，被施展了法术不能说话，除了他们日复一日给你带来的极乐享受以及无聊的电视节目，没有别的娱乐活动——对了，观看自己的性交录像除外，如今它们已经有几个G的内存了。

Thor更忙，或者说不太想看到你，你的日常生活由Loki负责打理，当你在洗手间里淋浴的时候，他就在客厅里订外卖，你想从厕所的小窗户逃跑，可怎么也打不开，外卖小哥来的时候，你又被法术给定住了。

“不乖的孩子会被惩罚。”Loki温柔地说，没有解开你的禁锢，而是拿起勺子一勺一勺的给你喂饭，浑像是你多么荣幸似的，事实是你屈辱地咽下去，味同嚼蜡。

吃完饭后，他把你推倒，打开腿，掏出一把小刀给你刮耻毛，据他所说刮干净后看起来更加美味，像是一只饱满的蜜桃。

你两眼无神地看向天花板，感受着身下冰冷的刀片划过柔软的肌肤。

“弄干净了，真乖，乖孩子会有奖励。”然后他俯下头给你口交，Loki能卑躬屈膝地干这种事情真是让你意外，可你还是没什么反应，他的鼻子摩擦在你的阴蒂上，温热的呼吸喷洒，舌头灵活且长到让你怀疑他是不是把自己的舌头也变成了一条蛇。

最后你喷在了他脸上。切切实实的一脸水。你弯起了嘴角。他还是没生气。反而也躺了下来，把你整个抱在了怀里。

“你知道么？”他说，“我自己都不知道为什么，但是事实。我发现，不仅仅是因为Thor那个大块头，我现在对你居然真的有点喜爱了。”

“所以，如果你能一直这么乖下去，我不介意多喜爱你一点。”

绿宝石般的眼睛中有柔情万种。他演的可真不错。

 

……

 

如今你唯一的期望，就是其他几个男人能上门，将你解救出来，你愿意面对一切未知的后果，一切。

 

TBC.


End file.
